the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Couple Wars 2014! VOTE NOW
Welcome to the very first House of Anubis wikia Couple Wars event! Basically there wasn't a blog like this so far and even though there were HoA wikia awards just 3 months ago I thought of making something that noone has created before (I think) and if it's succesful it will continue on going once per every year. Voting Polls Have fun voting! Fabian Jabian (Fabian and Joy), Fabina (Fabian and Nina), Kabian (Fabian and KT) or Mabian (Fabian and Mara)? Jabian Fabina Kabian Mabian Can't choose! Eddie Keddie (Eddie and KT), Peddie (Eddie and Patricia) or Neddie (Eddie and Nina)? Keddie Peddie Neddie Can't choose! Alfie Amfie (Alfie and Amber), Walfie (Alfie and Willow) or Pifie (Alfie and Piper)? Amfie Walfie Pifie Can't choose! Jerome Jara (Jerome and Mara), Jeroy (Jerome and Joy), Jillow (Jerome and Willow) or Patrome (Jerome and Patricia)? Jara Jeroy Jillow Patrome Can't choose! Mick Mickra (Mick and Mara), Moy (Mick and Joy) or Mickber (Mick and Amber)? Mickra Moy Mickber Can't choose! Nina Fabina (Nina and Fabian), Neddie (Nina and Eddie) or Nerome (Nina and Jerome)? Fabina Neddie Nerome Can't choose! Patricia Peddie (Patricia and Eddie), Fabicia (Patricia and Fabian), Palfie (Patricia and Alfie), Batricia (Patricia and Benji) or Patrobbie (Patricia and Robbie) Peddie Fabicia Patrome Palfie Batricia Patrobbie Can't choose! Amber Mickra (Amber and Mick), Amfie (Amber and Alfie), Jamber (Amber and Jerome), Ambson (Amber and Jason) or Famber (Amber and Fabian)? Mickra Amfie Jamber Ambson Famber Can't choose! Mara Jara (Mara and Jerome), Mickra (Mara and Mick) or Mabian (Mara and Fabian)? Jara Mickra Mabian Can't choose! KT Kabian (KT and Fabian), Keddie (KT and Eddie), Kalfie (KT and Alfie) or KTree (KT and a tree stump, fictional)? Kabian Keddie Kalfie KTree Can't choose! Joy Moy (Joy and Mick), Jeroy (Joy and Jerome) or Jabian (Joy and Fabian)? Moy Jeroy Jabian Can't choose! Willow Jillow (Willow and Jerome) or Walfie (Willow and Alfie)? Jillow Walfie Can't choose! Voting In The Comments After you voted in the polls, choose your 4 OTPs and list them in the comments! For example: 1. KTree 2. Jabian 3. Moy 4. Peddie One vote for a couple in the poll gives them one point. Nominating a couple in your OTP list will give it 2 extra points. If a couple's the 1st on your list it will get 4 points, 2nd - 3 points, 3rd - 2 points and if it's 4th on your OTP list it will get 1 extra point. Thanks for voting! Winners to be announced in September! Polls will be closed on the 23rd of September, 2014. You're only able to vote in the comments until the 23rd of September as well. Hope you enjoyed! :) P.S. After voting in the polls and writing down your list of the OTPs, you can also start a discussion about your favorite couples in the polls! Please don't hate on any couples you don't like though. ;) Sibuna! Category:Blog posts